Ulterior Motives
by RedWheeler
Summary: Although he didn't mind helping Rick from time to time, Max loved helping Mariam. MaxMariam Oneshot.


**Note**: This is a good example of why I normally don't do requests for people; AzikaRue394 asked for Max and Mariam in a coffee shop having a cute moment on October 12, 2009. Yeah. She's written me countless amazing MaxMariam stuff and I am still in such great debt to her. If you're interested in the pairing, I definitely recommend her works.

I also want to say although I've only known AzikaRue394 for almost two years, she's honestly been one of the best friends I have ever had. She's helped me a lot to deal with the loss of two very important people in my life and I don't think I could ever express my gratitude enough. I hope this story reaches your expectations and can be considered cute, honestly I just don't know.

**Summary**: Although he didn't mind helping Rick from time to time, Max loved helping Mariam.

**Pairings**: MaxMariam. Hints at something else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade.

Ulterior Motives

"I need everything with beyblading in it."

Rick Anderson hadn't been talking to Max Tate at the time, but nonetheless the statement confused the heck out of the former Bladebreaker. The blond watched as the man that owned the magazine stand, which he had been dragged to, gave the older boy a blank stare. "Why...?" the employee quipped, slowly waking from his trance and grabbing an assortment of magazines from behind him. "Are you a new fan?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Never mind that, just give me everything with beyblading in it. I don't care if it's just a small section; just add it to my tab."

"You sure that you and your buddy can handle all of it?" Max had a feeling the magazine vendor was more concerned with him than Rick as the stack of magazines climbed in size.

"We'll be fine."

"And you're going to pay for _all_ of this?"

"If I was going to rob the place I would've done it by now," Rick scowled, kicking the floor with his sneakers in annoyance. The vendor narrowed his gaze suspiciously at both of them in turn before placing the final magazine on the top of the pile. "That's everything?"

"There's like fifty magazines here," the vendor frowned, punching in some keys on his cash register to find the total. Growing annoyed, the older boy threw a wad of cash on the table, knowing there would be more than enough.

"Keep the change," Rick huffed, grabbing half of the stack. "Max, get the rest."

"Sure thing, Rick," Max rolled his eyes with a smile. He nodded to the vendor politely, "Thanks."

The man didn't say anything grabbing the money off the table. The blond sighed turning on his heels, magazines in hands, he followed Rick through the busy streets of New York. Not only was the All Star being highly peculiar today, he was being eerily silent as he dodged between crowds of people.

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask that?" Rick growled under his breath.

Max quickened his pace, trying to keep up with his friend. "Since when do you read this stuff? You're not joining Michael and Eddy in rating girls, are you?"

"No," Rick stopped short suddenly, turning to his friend with a sneer. Nearly running into him, Max became sheepish. "Idiot. Come on, let's go in here," he said, gesturing to a small café with a nod of his head. Not that his suggestion warranted any answer as he moved for the door, juggling with the magazines to grab the handle in success. "Go on."

"You're acting really strange," Max sighed, entering the café, "So you know."

"You would be too," Rick stated with a frown, following the boy to a vacant booth and letting the magazines fall in a heap on the table. The blond looked up at him curiously, collapsing into the seat, thankful to let go of the books he had been carrying. Following suit, Rick sat down, picking up one of the magazines and flipping through the pages haphazardly.

"What do you mean?"

"Rickiah."

Staring at his friend blankly, Max raised his eyebrows high up in thought; then they came crashing down to curve in confusion. "Pardon me...?"

"Rickiah."

"I heard you," Max said slowly, still perplexed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means the next time I see Mariah, she better run," Rick slammed his fist on the table, the condiments placed on the table rattling in effect. Growling, he continued, "She wanted me to do some stupid favour for her and I said no, so she turns to the press and tells them we're dating. Apparently we call ourselves Rickiah!"

Max did his best to stay completely silent, he really did. But as soon as the lopsided smile began to make its way on his face, he couldn't help himself. He laughed heartedly, raising his hands in defence when he saw Rick's expression turn deadly. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

"It's just...," Max started slowly, trying to control himself for the sake of his life, "You really should've seen that coming. You know Mariah... Pretty well, apparently."

Rick grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him across the table with a scowl. "People are going to lap up this garbage, do you know that? My reputation will be ruined and I can't even go to the source of this... crap. So Max, you have a choice to make. You can either sit down, shut-up, and help me figure out how many writers' heads I need to rip off, or... keep laughing and I can add you to the list too."

Rolling his eyes playfully, the blond shrugged. "Okay, okay. Calm down."

"I am calm," the All Star spat, whipping a magazine at his friend.

"Er... are you ready to order?" Both boys turned their heads to look at a waiter standing with a pitcher of water in hand, eyebrow cocked at the table flooded with magazines before meeting their gazes in concern. "Or are we just using this fine establishment as a place of plotting today?"

"Don't quit your day job," Rick told the waiter, crossing his arms in a state of brooding. "Besides, smart guy, we haven't even seen the menus yet."

The waiter frowned at the detail. "That's probably because they're buried somewhere underneath this gossipy mass." Looking between both Max and Rick once again, he flipped the barely visible glasses on the table over before filling them with water. "I couldn't help but overhear you two were looking for articles about this girl..."

Max watched his friend carefully, taking a drink from his glass as Rick started to boil over. "So you were eavesdropping?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you don't know how to use your inside voice," the boy chimed, placing the pitcher on the table carefully. "Besides, I was about to tell you the girl you were looking for has been in town; in _this_ café even."

"I highly doubt that."

The waiter huffed, "Oh really? Her name's Mariam, isn't it?"

Rick didn't even have the time to gloat before Max managed to spray him with water. Coughing and choking, the blond sputtered as he discarded the glass he had been drinking out of. "Thanks Max," the older boy glowered, ignoring what he figured to be his friend's antics, "It was Mariah. If you're going to eavesdrop, you might want to make sure you hear things right before butting into other people's business."

The waiter merely glanced at Rick, turning his attention directly to Max. "You've seen her, too?" the boy asked eagerly, "She comes here from time to time. My buddy who works in the kitchen told me she was a beyblader; I guess she's been beating chumps around town. Doesn't say much, but you know... a girl like her doesn't really need to talk, am I right?" He winked at the last statement, taking his notebook out of his pocket.

Max's expression darkened, grabbing Rick's attention. "Heel boy," the All Star commented jokingly, catching the boy off guard for some reason as his blue eyes widened. Suspicious, Rick leaned back in the seat, "Who's this Mariam?"

Turning sheepish, the former Bladebreaker ducked his head down to the sea of headlines. He was unable to give an honest answer before the waiter intervened once again, "You should see her. I bet you ten bucks she'd blow this Mariah girl out of the water." Rick surveyed his friend from across the table curiously, watching as he failed to mask his annoyance. Punching Max in the shoulder lightly, the waiter continued obliviously, "Tell you what, if she stops by I'll introduce you two to her. We kinda have something going on."

Rick cocked an eyebrow at Max as his head whipped to the waiter in disbelief. Letting out an audible sigh, the blond scooted out from the booth. "Uh... excuse me, I should probably clean myself off," he said lightly, acting as if he just noticed the water he managed to get on himself earlier.

"You should probably cut it out," Rick told the waiter once Max was out of earshot. He watched as the younger teenager disappeared through a door in the back corner of the restaurant. "He may not look it, but he can get pretty snippy when you push him too far."

"_Right_. Are you ready to order or not?"

"Just get us something else to drink."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Rick scowled as the waiter shoved his notebook back into his pocket and moved onto another table across the room. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the myriad of magazines that littered the table. Attempting to read them on his own, Rick ignored the sounds of the other customers eating and talking and pushed his annoyance with Max taking so long away as much as possible. He gritted his teeth as the bell above the door sounded to welcome another irritating person into the building.

"Ahem." Rick let out a low growl, his eyes slowly rising to meet the individual who dared to interrupt him. A girl leaned against the booth smugly across from him, hand in chin, "You're in my spot."

"And you would be...?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business," her eyes dropped to the table, a smirk forming on her lips, "Besides, you look a bit like the stalking type."

"I'll have you know, I'm a beyblader," Rick fumed, his face turning hot in anger with a side of embarrassment, "This is for research!"

"_Really_? What a coincidence, I'm a beyblader too."

Rick snorted. "Isn't everyone nowadays? I bet I never even heard of you."

"The name's Mariam."

Faltering, the All Star looked back at the door that his friend had disappeared behind a few minutes ago. Genuinely confused, Rick turned back to her, "You know Max Tate?"

Almost as if he heard his name called, Max pulled open the door to walk into the main lobby of the café with his head still tucked down. Pushing herself off the booth, Mariam turned on her heels in an attempt to reach the door before the blond lifted his gaze from his shoes. "I should go...," she muttered under her breath.

"Mariam...?" Max said, his head whipping upward for the second time that day, stalling her as she rested her hand on the door. "Mariam?" He repeated, quickly approaching the door with the belief it would keep her from leaving, "So you really are in town..."

Rick titled his head to the side, "You're friends?"

"No," Mariam answered stiffly, casually looking over her shoulder. "We can't be friends."

"Yes we can," Max disagreed in frustration.

"_Really_?" The blue haired girl droned, "Why don't you tell your friend here how we met. I'm sure he would just think it's fantastic I'm even near you right now."

Rick narrowed his gaze, "What happened?"

"Just drop it," Max murmured, "It's... history."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "It's not history, so stop acting like it never happened... like you're not in the least bit curious why I'm here." She poked Max in the chest with a single finger, "In the back of your mind you want to know if the Saint Shields are after the Bladebreakers again. I'd find it more honourable if you just admitted we're enemies."

"But we're not!" Max shouted accidently, earning him a few questionable looks from others in the restaurant. "We're not... We can be friends now, right...?" He bit his lip in reluctance, "Please tell me you're not spying on us again or... anything..."

"Trying to steal your bit beast again, you mean?"

"What?" Rick asked in confusion, "Steal your... What? Is that even possible?"

"Are you...?" Max ignored his friend sitting slack jawed in the booth, his voice soft as he took a few steps forward. Meeting her emerald gaze for a moment, he pulled a smile. "I don't know why you're here, but I'm... happy to see you."

"Should you be?" she countered, glancing at Rick's blank expression.

"I don't know," the blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission," Mariam stated crossing her arms. She watched as Max's face twisted in thought and curiosity before letting out a breath of air. "But not the kind you're used to... Draciel is safe," she turned on her heels again, "So don't worry..."

"Wait," Max intervened, stepping around her to block the way to the door, "You came here for a reason, why don't you join me and Rick? He won't mind. My treat?"

"What?"

Mariam snorted at his friend's reaction as he still seemed lost with the whole situation. "Sure you two aren't busy or anything?" she smirked, glancing down at the magazines again.

Max grinned, "Not at all."

He waved at the seat with his arm signalling Mariam to go into the booth first. She hesitated for a moment, narrowing her gaze knowingly at the boy. "Want to make sure I don't run away?" Her question was answered when he ducked his head down slightly, avoiding her penetrating eyes as he searched the tiles that made up the floor. "Whatever," she dismissed, scooting into the booth far enough so that there was room still for the blond.

"So...," Max started nervously, taking a seat beside the girl. He made sure he wasn't sitting too close to prevent Rick from making snide remarks and Mariam from thinking he had ulterior motives. Because he didn't. None what-so-ever. "What else have you been up to lately? That you can tell me, anyway..."

Mariam had heard the lightness within his last statement, trying to make a joke as he walked on eggshells. She loosely twirled a strand of her hair out of boredom, "Just taking on some chumps in the parks, making some money whenever I win."

Rick cocked an eyebrow, "So you gamble?"

"That's sort of his scene," Max replied after seeing Mariam's initial scepticism. She nodded accepting his answer as the blond reached for his glass of water. "You can look at this like repayment for when you beat me, it's only fair."

"What happens when you lose?" Rick asked.

"I don't lose," Mariam rolled her eyes, resulting with a snort from Rick. Max couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been around Mariam in years and yet it felt like mere days had passed since he could hear her voice and bear witness to the confidence she exuberated. Max had never felt such happiness grow inside of him so fast; in fact, he was pretty confident if Rick hadn't been around, he would've hugged the girl, no woman, next to him. Taking a long gulp of his water, the blond glanced to his side to take in his friend's appearance. "But it's how I get guys to compete in the first place. Winners get a kiss."

Max choked loudly, but this time he was able to not spit the water all over himself, the table, and Rick. His seat mates both stared at him. Rick growled in annoyance at the scene his friend was making while Mariam smirked in amusement. Pulling a napkin out of the dispenser on their table, she handed it over to Max in a crushing silence.

"Excuse me," the waiter from earlier had returned holding a tray with the two new glasses of drinks Rick had ordered. His gaze went pass the two boys to reach Mariam, a sly smile now found on his mouth. "Do you need me to get these two boys out of your seat?"

Rick scowled, "_Boys_?"

Max's expression hardened again, but only for a few moments. He heard Mariam grunt in annoyance from beside him before an arm snuck around behind him; the next thing he knew, she had her chin rested comfortably on his shoulder causing them to slump as the rest of him tensed. "No," she sighed playfully, confusing Max greatly. She tilted her head somewhat as the blond fidgeted uneasily, Mariam pressed her lips against his cheek calmly, "Just bring us another straw, we like to share."

By this point, Max was bright red and avoiding everyone's eye contact. "Of course," the waiter nodded, placing the two additional glasses on the table. "I'll be right back."

Mariam growled lowly as the waiter walked away. Moving so she wasn't as close to Max as before, but still hanging onto him enough for his face to burn across his nose and cheeks to his ears, the blunette sneered, "I think he's changed his schedule to match mine..."

Rick ignored her, "Well, I just lost my partner."

Mariam watched the brute go back to his magazines in a huff before turning her attention to the blond again. She prodded him in the side lightly causing him to jump. "You don't mind, do you Max?" purposely making her voice sound pleading, Mariam roped Max into agreeing with her.

"No... of course not," he shook his head, "Is he giving you a hard time or something?"

"More like an annoying time," the female sighed, "What is it about boys and not understanding what the word 'no' means?"

"Here's the extra straw," the waiter announced, appearing at their table once again. He handed it to Mariam with a wink as he reached into his pocket for his notepad. Flipping to a new page, he nodded, "So can I take your order now? Appetizer? Lunch special? Phone number?" Smiling at his own line, the waiter once again ignored the two boys as his eyes surveyed the sole female.

Max bit his lip tentatively, burrowing his desire to, at the very least, talk to this guy's manager. He turned to Mariam shyly in hopes she didn't expect him to come up with a flashy comeback. "Do you want anything to eat? Remember, it's my treat."

Much to his shock, Max was answered by Mariam's hand touching his jaw lightly. She tipped his head to face her more before she pressed their noses together; being this close to her made Max's mind go blank and his stomach turn in anticipation. "No thanks. In a few minutes our mouths are going to be a little too busy for food," she gently traced her thumb across his cheek, "If you catch my drift."

"Uhhh...," Max's voice cracked.

"If you two don't mind, I am trying to do some serious business," Rick stated. He wanted to be peeved, but Max's dazed expression made it really hard. His fellow team mate was trying his best at seeming composed and natural in the situation, but it was obvious Max was beyond nervous and lost. He had never seen the blond act like this before and it greatly amused him.

"Serious business?" Mariam questioned, doubt lacing her voice. She glanced over to the older boy, her head moving just enough for her nose to brush against Max's.

"This is the guy you were talking about?" the waiter interrupted, pointing to Max incredulously. He frowned, visibly disappointed. "This is the guy you came to the city for? I thought you were joking... leading me on and all that."

Max tensed at the news, shyly moving away from Mariam enough to twist and look at the waiter in question. His gaze was merely met with a scowl from the waiter; it seemed the boy was unimpressed with Max for having known the blunette prior. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" Mariam snapped, "There are other customers here."

The waiter rolled his eyes, pushing his notepad back into his pocket. "Whatever," he sulked, walking away from the table.

"Don't expect a tip," Rick called after him.

"I should get going," Mariam decided, instantly catching Max's attention again. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when she rested a hand on his chest signalling for him to let her out of the booth. "He'll stop bothering you if I'm not here." Max, again, opened his mouth to say something. "Move."

With a loud sigh, he shuffled out of the booth. "You don't have to...," the blond finally said as he moved out of the way. It was at this moment that Rick believed he might have turned invisible.

"I'll see you around."

Max watched solemnly as she walked away without turning back, pushing through the door while the bell sounded. Biting his lip in thought, his eyes traced her movements when she began to pass the windows. His expression quickly became determined as he dashed after her, managing to catch her before she was even pass the restaurant. "Wait!" She seized moving, turning on her heels to face Max in question. He ran up to her, taking hold of her arms in an attempt to keep her in the same spot. "You came here for me?"

"I came here for a mission," Mariam answered, "I told you that." She didn't try to push him away, much to Max's surprise. Instead she stared back at him, a flicker of mischief in her eyes. "I just made you a side task while I was here. I wanted to see if things really did change, like you said."

He smiled brilliantly at the news. "I'm honoured... really. I've... wanted to see you."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, though it did quake from time to time in clear nervousness. "I sort of implied I was in the city to surprise my boyfriend. I just didn't know how to approach you... with our past and all," Mariam took a hold of his sleeves, pulling him in closer as people passed them on the sidewalk. His face soon became dusted in red once again causing her to smirk, "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," he coughed, trying to cover the sudden squeakiness of his voice. "Anything you want. In fact, if you want to catch something to eat somewhere else I'd be happy to pay. I owe you for losing a match once anyway, right?"

"How do I know you're not like those other guys now?" Mariam sighed, the smirk still playing on her lips. The blond tilted his head in confusion, having forgotten what she had said earlier to his friend. "If you're insisting to use my rules so you can take me out, that also means I owe you a kiss for losing."

Max gulped. She was watching him with interest, waiting for him to make a move. From the way Mariam was pulling him in closer by the sleeves, he knew she wasn't expecting a protest or any other type of vocal response. Hesitantly, he closed the gap between them as he wondered if she could feel how shaky he felt; their lips brushed against each other, her confidence enveloping him as he shut his eyes. Max had never felt so weak in the knees, yet so bursting with energy at the same time in his life.

A resounding thud made Max jump out of the kiss, breaking his reverie instantly. He smiled sheepishly at Mariam briefly before they had both turned back to the restaurant. Rick was standing at the booth, raising his arms in the air in frustration.

"What about me?" Rick bellowed, gesturing at the magazines. His voice had been muffled by the glass, but it was clear he was yelling quite loudly by the stares he was getting within the café.

Max smiled, taking a hold of Mariam's hand and preparing to walk away. "Go find Mariah."


End file.
